


Do you understand?

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Was High While Writing This, Author is a trans male, Begging, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, High Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Marijuana, Medical marijuana, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Pussy Spanking, Recreational Drug Use, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Squirting, Trans Nishinoya Yuu, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, first time smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Titled "Noya is a trans pothead and gets Asahi high for the first time and then they FUCK" In my computer and lmao acculturate.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 160





	Do you understand?

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self indulgent bullshit

Does Nishinoya smoke weed? Yes. Would he be considered a full blown Pothead? Most likely yes. Asahi on the other hand, has never planned on even getting close to the stuff. That is, until Noya came into his life. Noya has been smoking with Tanaka since he was a freshman in highschool only becoming a stoner in the middle of his sophomore year. Noya has never told anyone the real reason he needs to smoke weed, that is until now. He plans to get Asahi high with him, make him understand. 

Asahi already had plans on coming back from college to stay with his boyfriend the upcoming weekend. Noya’s parents were going to be out of town and they were going to have the house to themselves. Noya, now a senior in highschool and Asahi a freshman in college. 

Noya’s parents had left long before Asahi arrived even though they knew he was coming. Asahi just knew Noya would be all over him immediately and he didn't want to subject his poor parents to that. He was right of course.

“Asahi!” Noya was immediately on Asahi. Jumping onto him and wrapping his legs around his body, Asahi had to drop his bag onto the ground to catch the boy. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Asahi kissed Noya’s head, before the small boy proceeded to climb down and pick up Asahi’s bag and carry it to his room.

“Come on” Noya called out to Asahi, who listened and followed him to his bedroom. Noya put his bag on the ground next to his bed before sitting on his bed. “Shut the door and come sit.” Asahi was taken aback by how much Noya’s room smelt like weed, it was dank. He shut the door and sat next to Noya on the bed. “Asahi, can you do me a favor?” 

“What is it Yuu?” 

Will you smoke with me?” Noya was already grabbing his papers and weed, ready to roll up. If Asahi said no, Noya didn’t know what he would do, obviously not force Asahi to smoke. 

“Sure, if you really want me too.” Asahi was full of surprises. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I know that. I want to smoke with you.” Asahi nodded to confirm it to Noya, despite his nerves he did want to smoke with his boyfriend. 

Noya smiled and looked back down at the rolling tray in his lap, finished grinding the weed before dumping it onto the paper and rolling up, licking the paper to stick it shut. Noya held the joint in his mouth and lifted the lighter up to the end. He sparked it, watching the twisted end of the joint burn in the fire, soon enough the joint was finally lit correctly. Noya took two hits, ghosting the second one before handing it to Asahi.

“If you can’t smoke it, I can always shotgun it for you.” Noya said as Asahi held the joint to his lips and attempted to take a hit. It burned his throat and made his lungs feel like they were on fire. He coughed up smoke as Noya patted his back. It sucked, but not as much as he assumed. Noya handed Asahi the bottle of cold water, having him drink when his coughing fit was over. Asahi went in for a second hit, his throat and lungs still burned but he expected it this time. He didn’t cough as much this time as he handed the joint back to Noya. Asahi took another drink as Noya took his couple hits. Asahi realized his limbs were relaxed, his brain wasn’t buzzing with anxiety any more. He felt calm. _This is probably why Noya smokes,_ Asahi thought. That statement was partially true. 

“Asahi, do you know why I smoke?” Noya’s voice broke through the silence. He sounded clam, nerves were hidden underneath though. Asahi could always tell when Noya was nervous. 

“Because you’re trans?” Asahi knew that was the short answer Noya told anyone who asked. Noya shook his head.

"I mean the real answer Asahi.” Noya clarified. Asahi shook his head, and Noya took a hit before passing to Asahi to hit while listening. “It was because of the abuse I experienced when I first came out. I was beaten, sexually assaulted, bullied. The whole nine-yards. Not even my parents accepted me until high school.” Noya took a second to look at Asahi. He was listening but trying to relight the Joint. Noya took the blunt and held it to the end “Inhale.” Asahi did as he was told. Noya put the lighter back in his rolling tray before looking at Asahi once again. “Asahi, I’m telling you this because I trust you. I hope the trust is mutual since you’re smoking weed right now.” Noya chucked, Asahi laughed too, he was high, don’t blame the dude. They calmed down and Asahi looked at Noya.

“Weed helps you a lot.” Asahi said. Noya smiles, moving the rolling tray off of his lap and onto the table next to his bed.

“Yeah, it does.” Noya leaned over to Asahi, going to steal a kiss. “I hope you trust me enough to do more to me.” Noya crawled into Asahi’s lap, stealing passionate kisses with the older boy. Asahi kisses him back, hands on the boys hips, grinding their hips together. “Asahi, you're the only one I could ever trust to touch me.” 

“Yuu, I want you.” Asahi said, as he realized his anxieties weren’t screaming worst case scenarios at him. He knew Noya would say something if he didn’t want it. 

“You’re fun when high,” Noya giggled out. Asahi chuckled and leaned in close, rubbing his hard cock on Noya’s core. Asahi moved his hands from Noya’s hips, up his shirt, finger tips grazing the bottom of Noya’s half tank binder. “Wait,” Noya said, causing Asahi to remove his hands, “let me just-” Noya pulled his shirt off and then his binder, throwing it across the room before turning back to Asahi. Noya never had a big chest, and Asahi would never touch him there without explicit permission no matter what. Asahi’s hands make their way back to Noya’s hips, bringing the smaller boy's body closer to him.

“Wanna lay up in the pillows, and let me take care of you baby?” Asahi growled into Noya’s ear, nipping at the shell. Noya gasped and nodded, crawling up into the pillows. Asahi pulls off his shirt and pulls his pants down, leaving himself in his boxers. Asahi looks down as Noya and smiles when he sees the wet spot on the outside of his boxers. He pressed his fingers against the wet spot, hearing Noya’s gasps and keens turn Asahi on much more than he would like to admit, but it’s fine.

Asahi’s head is in between Noya’s thighs, he wasn’t on T yet, nor has he had top surgery. Noya was blessed with small A cups. Noya didn’t usually wear a binder when he was at home but he was wearing it now. Asahi moved to pull down Noya’s boxers, he looked up at Noya’s flushed face, “If at any point you want me to stop, just say the safeword.”

“I know Asahi,” Noya nodded and bucked his hips up, his mind clouded with arousal. Asahi chucked and pulled down Noya’s boxers. Noya fought his urge to close his legs and hide his sex. But Asahi held his legs open, his eyes slightly pink from smoking and glazed over with arousal as he spread Noya’s pussy with his thumbs. Admiring him.

“You’re pussy is so pretty baby.” Asahi praised before leaning down to bring a broad lick across Noya’s cunt, up to his clit to bring the bundle of nerves into his mouth and sucks. Noya keens, his hips squirming to try and not buck into Asahi’s mouth. Asahi moved his hands from the inside of Noya’s thighs to his hips, holding him in place. “I know you can’t help yourself baby,” Asahi leans in to lick up Noya’s pussy once again, enticing a soft moan from the boy, “It feels too good.” Asahi says before moving back in to lick Noya’s clit once before circling the bundle of nerves with his tongue. He knew Noya would beg if he was desperate enough.

“Asahi, please! Touch me.” Noya pleaded. Asahi pulled his face away from Noya’s pussy. “Noo! Asahi,” Noya whined as he looked down at Asahi. 

“Baby boy, what's my name?” Asahi looked up at Noya. Noya’s face turned red once he realized. Asahi was initiating their kinks this time.

“Daddy!” Noya moaned out. “Please?” Noya let his head fall back. Knowing daddy over would take care of him. Asahi hummed and rubbed his fingers through Noya’s slit, gathering up his wetness. Noya gasped softly, letting Asahi touch him however he pleased for now.

“I’m going to give your pretty pussy two spankings for forgetting my name and every time you misbehave after this you will get one more spank.” Asahi looked up at Noya waiting for his permission. 

“Okay, Daddy.” Noya looked down at Asahi. He loved when Asahi got like this. It was rare for Asahi to do this to this degree, despite Noya’s constant begging for it. Asahi moved his hand up and brought it down in a quick spank. Noya moaned out and arched his back. Asahi smiled at Noya, before bringing his hand back down for one final spank. Noya’s back arched beautifully as he moaned, his pussy clenching around nothing. 

“Want me to eat you out baby boy?” Asahi pushed his thumb against Noya’s clit, rubbing in slow circles as he waited for Noya to take a breath and tell him.

“Yes daddy. Please? I want your mouth on my cunt,” Noya whined out, face flushed. Asahi smiled and leaned in to lick up Noya’s wetness. Noya keened, his back arching, “Daddy! Wanna cum, please?” Asahi pulled away for a second, rubbing his thumb on Noya’s clit with a good amount of pressure.

“Not yet baby, I know you can hold off for me. You’re always so good for me baby boy.” Asahi praised before going back in and pressing his tongue against Noya’s entrance, hearing Noya’s moans urged him to press inside. Asahi rubbed Noya’s clit as his tongue went inside Noya, pressing against his walls. Noya keened, his leg muscles tightening as his pussy clenched.

“Daddy! Please!” Noya whined as his eyes shut, hands tightening in the bed sheets. Asahi took his hand off Noya’s clit and he pulled his tongue out of Noya’s pussy, he ran his fingers up Noya’s pussy, circling his pointer and middle finger around his entrance. 

“Do you want to cum on my fingers baby? Or my cock?” Asahi knew Noya’s answer already before he even opened his eyes to answer.

“Both daddy. I’ve been good, I promise! Pretty please daddy?” Noya pleaded, looking down at Asahi, his face was flushed red. Asahi smiled and pressed his thick fingers inside of Noya. Noya moaned out, his pussy clenching down on Asahi’s fingers. Asahi crooked his fingers up, rubbing Noya’s g-spot, listening to the younger boys gasps and moans. “Daddy! Please let me cum!” Noya’s leg muscles tightened again, signifying how close he was. Asahi leaned his face close to Noya’s clit.

“Cum baby boy.” Asahi growled out as he sucked on Noya’s clit. Noya screamed out in pleasure. Asahi continued his assault on Noya’s g-spot and clit, fucking him through orgasm.

“Daddy! I’m gonna squirt! Daddy!” Noya screamed out his eyes squeezing shut, his pussy clenching tightly as his hips bucked up involuntarily. Noya squirted on Asahi’s face and neck, Asahi fucking him through it, only stopping when Noya was done. Asahi pulled his mouth and hands away, kneeling up to look down at Noya. 

“Do you still want my cock baby boy?” Asahi grabbed his hard cock, it was a miracle how it could fit inside of Noya’s small body. Noya smiled up at Asahi, his pussy clenching at the thought. 

“Please daddy. I want you cock.” Noya bucked his hips up. Asahi growled and brought his hand up and spanked Noya’s pussy. Noya moaned, his pussy clenching. “Daddy! Please, I’m on birth control. No condom, please daddy?” Noya whined, his cunt is pinkish red, wet and begging for Asahi’s cock. Asahi nods and reaches for the drawer where he knows Noya keeps the lube. Asahi poured lube in his hand and rubbed it over his big and girthy cock. Noya stared down at Asahi’s cock. Watching as Asahi pumped his cock and lined up against Noya’s entrance.

“Are you ready baby boy?” Asahi held Noya’s legs open, watching Noya’s cunt clench in anticipation.

“Please daddy. Need you inside of me.” Noya whined, looking into Asahi’s eyes, begging his daddy to make him feel good. Asahi smiled and pushed his cock into Noya’s pussy, his thumb rubbing Noya’s clit, listening to Noya’s gasps and whines as he pushed inside. The head of Asahi’s cock kissed Noya’s cervix as Asahi bottomed out.

“Your pussy was made to take my cock baby." Asahi could see cock his from outside of Noya’s skinny body. Noya moans out and looks down at his body, pressing his hand against the extended part of his stomach where the head of Asahi’s cock pressed inside of him, stimulating him in all the right places. 

“Daddy!” Noya gasped out, “Please fuck me hard,” Noya looks up at Asahi, eyes begging for Asahi to fuck him good and hard, just like he needs. 

“Of course baby, i'll take good care of you baby boy.” Asahi pulled out slowly until only the head was inside, looking at Noya’s flushed face and pleading eyes. Asahi smiled and thrusted forward with a solid amount of force, causing Noya to loudly moan mout, his eyes screwing shut, begging out for Asahi’s huge cock. 

“Daddy!” Noya moaned out, begging out for Asahi, his daddy.

“Aw look at you baby, all good for me. So good for Daddy.” Asahi said thrusting in and out of Noya at a fast pace, milking out moans from Noya. “So good for me. Don’t hold back your orgasms. Let them come baby.” Asahi pressed his fingers against Noya’s clit, rubbing hard and fast. Noya moaned loudly and arched his back.

“Daddy! Daddy!” Noya moaned as he threw his head back. Asahi kept fucking Noya, keeping his fingers working on Noya’s clit. “Daddy,” Noya babbled “Spank my dirty cunt, please?” Noya thrusted his hips back against Asahi’s cock. Asahi growled, thrusting into Noya’s pussy hard and fast, bringing his hand down to spank Noya’s clit. Noya’s back arched, so close to cumming, he just needed a big more. Asahi spanked Noya’s pussy twice in succession before thrusting hard into him. Noya screamed out as he came, pussy clenching down around Asahi’s cock. Asahi rubbed his fingers into Noya’s clit, causing Noya to buck his hips involuntarily. “Daddy, I’m gonna squirt again!” Noya moaned out, his hips twitching. 

“Then squirt baby, squirt on my cock.” Asahi growled out, thrusting into Noya’s g-spot and rubbing his clit hard and fast. Noya’s pussy clenched beautifully around Asahi’s cock as he was fucked through his orgasm. Asahi pulled his hand away and wrapped them around Noya’s hips. Manhandling Noya until his own orgasm arrived. If Noya said ‘Yellow’ or ‘Red’ Asahi would stop. Both had this level of trust established to do this stuff. 

“Daddy,” Noya whined out, sensitive from two powerful orgasms. Asahi hushed him, bringing his head close to Noya’s ear.

“Baby, let it happen. If you want to stop you know what to say.” Asahi fucked up into Noya, their hips pressing together at the end of each thrust. 

“Daddy! I want to cum with you, please?” Noya whined, wanting Asahi’s cum, his mind clouded with arousal. 

“Hold on baby boy. Soon,” Asahi punctuating his words with powerful thrusts, his balls tightening signifying how close he was. “Gonna cum baby,” Asahi growled, trusting as far into Noya as he can, cumming into his boyfriend. Noya gasped, cumming for a third time as he felt Asahi’s cum inside of him. Noya moaned, his pussy clenching beautifully around Asahi’s cock, milking him for what he's worth. 

“Daddy,” Noya moaned, wrapping his arms around Asahi’s big shoulders. Asahi leaned down, kissing Noya’s lips, letting his cock soften inside Noya before pulling out. “I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too baby boy.” Asahi kissed down Noya’s stomach, down to his pussy. “I’m going to eat you out one more time. Just let me enjoy my treat. Okay baby?” Asahi used his hand to push his pussy open with his thumb. Asahi licked up Noya’s pussy, cleaning his baby’s pussy with his tongue. Noya moaned out, gasping softly as he felt Asahi’s tongue push into him, cleaning his own cum out. 

“Daddy, I’m going to cum again.” Noya whined out as Asahi’s tongue didn’t stop moving. Asahi didn’t care, wanting Noya to cum one more time on his tongue. “Daddy!” Noya moaned out and arched his back. A fourth orgasm washes over him, Asahi licks up everything that Noya gives him. 

Asahi pulled his head away watching Noya’s legs twitch. Asahi smiled down at him as Noya finally opened his eyes, looking up at Asahi, his daddy. 

“Are you okay Noya.” Asahi reached over to grab the water, handing it to Noya, who gladly sat up and drank it.

“I’m fine Asahi.” Noya smiled and looked up at his boyfriend. “Wanna go smoke a bowl and then cuddle” Noya leaned in to kiss Asahi.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> And thats how Asahi became a pothead.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
